second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Mirovandian Centaur
"When the Mirovandians go to war, they command the legends themselves" ''-''Thadrakos diplomat Hader Ezdeniel about the Mirovandian centaurs- Unlike those races of the galaxy with humanoid bodies, the Mirovandian do not craft their equipment and weaponry to fit a single, body frame. Under their skin of crust, these aliens have a number of "cores", each one similar yet also different to the organs which can be found in humans, Thadrakos or Karthemas. Under the right conditions, the Mirovandians are able to move these organs by expanding some parts of their body, a slow process which may incrase their body's size, but not their strength or endurance. In times of war, the elite of the Mirovandian army goes to war clad in specialized "suits" of armor crafted to resemble all manner of dangerous mythological beasts. They expand their body inside the armor, moving their cores and "flesh" into the limbs and torsos of their mechanical suits. By the end of this slow process (even a trained Mirovandian noble requires hours to get into his armor), suit and Mirovandian become one, as the warrior moves the suit's mechanical body as if it really was its own. Known commonly amongst those beyond the borders of the Mirovandia Hegemony as Mirovandian Centaurs, these noble warriors tend to be the elite force of any of the King's commanders. While it is true that a noble is able to wear any kind of "suit", the centaur is the most common sight on the battlefield, its strength and speed of great value. While less armored than a tank and standing slightly above the 3 meters of height, the tasks of the centaurs are as different as the situations they face. Roles of the Centaurs Assault Troops While imposing, a Mirovandian Centaur cannot match the strength or endurance of the heavy armored mechs deployed by the Commonwealth armies. Still, they are able to carry weapons which very few infantry soldiers would be able to lift, let alone wield in a battlefield. While mostly ceremonial, battle halbeards are a beloved weapon by the nobles piloting these suits of armor. Unlike Karthemas, Mirovandians are not known to be prone to sudden charges against enemy forces, only doing so when they are ordered to by their commanders or they know they will be supported during their attacks. Even when they do charge, they first unleash what firepower they have, sending smoke grenades to confuse the foe as they swiftly close the distance with them. Few things, even an armored column, can stop the charge of a wedge of Mirovandian Centaurs. Blades covered with energy fields, their halbears slice through several soldiers at once while their "hooves" crush anyone standing on their way. The mere fact that the earth itself seems to tremble during the charge makes it quite difficult to mount any proper defence, while the sight of this charging monsters alone has made many an infantry regiment flee before the first halbeard could reach them. Ranged support One of the most common roles of the centaurs is that of ranged support. Their armor is able to carry and wield heavy weaponry, while their speed makes sure that weaponry would be carried to whatever place at the front line which needs it. Unlike those specialized in close quarters combat, centaurs specialized in range combat fight either alone or in very small groups, their role that of a moving heavy weapon which can support larger Mirovandian formations. From rapid-firing anti infantry guns to long-range tank hunters, they can deploy heavy weaponry without issue. Weakness Aside from their small numbers when compared to other forces in the main Mirovandian army, the centaurs' main weakness has to do with their height and "lack" of armor. More than enough to deflect small arms fire, the suit cannot handle firepower which would destroy tanks or even light vehicles. Irregular terrain like mountains also often slows down the centaurs, taking their greatest advantage from them. Due to this, they are more than often deployed on flat ground. Category:Mirovandian Category:Combat Unit